killsixbilliondemonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kill Six Billion Demons
Kill Six Billion Demons, commonly abbreviated as KSBD, is a webcomic. Inspired by sci-fi, fantasy, religious mythology, and philosophy, it is written and drawn by Abbadon, who launched the series in 2013. In keeping to its religious overtones, every page within Kill Six Billion Demons is considered an offering, though to what being or deity these offerings are made toward is never explicitly stated. Most offerings contain bonus material, which may contain anything from religious excerpts to author commentary. Currently, Abbadon releases the comic at a pace of about ten pages per month, though some updates include more than one page worth of content. At times smaller clusters of content are released throughout a weeklong period, as was the case with "Aesma and the Three Masters". Plot : See also: List of characters Far beyond Earth, the multiverse is in chaos as criminals rule and callous kings maintain a fragile peace. One day, a mysterious and bloody figure appears to a woman named Allison and bestows her with a legendary artifact known as a Key of Kings. By doing so, he transports her into Throne, a land as mysterious as it is bizarre. But when rumors about the Key begin to spread, Allison must not only learn face herself, but ensure the security of the world at large. History Early development According to Abbadon, Kill Six Billion Demons was originally conceived somewhere around 2004. Early concepts involved a girl receiving a key from a fugitive godlike warrior and were supposed to borrow elements of shōnen manga like Bleach. In 2012, the first incarnation of Kill Six Billion Demons appeared as a humorous webcomic on the MS Paint Adventures forum. Abbadon, then going by the pseudonym Orbitaldropkick, pitched the story of a typical sorority girl named Allison while considering reader suggestions on how the plot would move forward. While Abbadon set the tone of the piece and crafted the more nuanced elements, readers could direct Allison by posting, leading to a unique blend of horror and comedy. The original webcomic intended for Allison to become an unwilling demon hunter, and it was this work that spawned the name "Kill Six Billion Demons". Abbadon has since noted it might have been more accurate to call the comic "Kill Seven Black Emperors", but that the current name is more memorable. Launch For a year fans pitched ideas until Abbadon's activity on the forums slowed down. Due to work-related reasons, Abbadon had virtually stopped updating the forum thread and many fans worried the project had been abandoned. But in spring 2013, Abbadon officially launched Kill Six Billion Demons on its own website, giving rise to a fleshed out story that would pay homage to its reader-driven origins. The first pages came out quickly but were only released in black and white. By Chapter 2, Abbadon decided to gear his efforts toward fully colored pages. This decision would slow the amount of pages he could produce, but ultimately brought the world of Kill Six Billion Demons to life as an ongoing project. Influences Kill Six Billion Demons draws inspiration from Hindu mythology, Lovecraft, video games, fiction, and ancient Greek gnosticism. For example YISUN's appearance is distinctly Hindu, his teachings reflect the 36 Lessons of Vivec from the Elder Scrolls series of games, while the concept of demiurges comes from gnostic tradition. Abbadon has listed Moebius, Geof Darrow, James Stokoe, Sheldon Vella, and Noriyoshi Ohrai as his top five influences. Continuity "Kill Six Billion Demons" is the title of Book One of the Kill Six Billion Demons Epic. Book Two begins with Wielder of Names. References Category:A to Z Category:Real World Category:Books of KSBD